Evan O'Shea
"Evan O'Shea having to show parts of him that is himself" - Louden Styles '' ''"Evan O'Shea? More like EVAN O'GEHY" ~ ''Jawhsy Andrew Evan O'Shea (Born November 11th, 1989) is a CAW Superstar better known by his stage name Evan O'Shea and is currently signed with BATTLE PRO, Elite Dynasty Federation, New-WWE, New-TNA, Rising Star Wrestling, World CAW Wrestling, Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation, & Wrestling Heaven. He is the current New-WWE Intercontinental Champion, RSW Junior Heavyweight Champion, & one half of the EDF World Tag Team Champions with James Blazer You can follow Evan on Twitter: https://twitter.com/EvanOShea Current Vivianverse Leagues Elite Dynasty Federation (2012 - Present) Evan O'Shea made his debut in EDF teaming with long time friend John Blackrose to take on Danny Jackpot and Biff Andreas on the first episode of EDF Wrestling to crown the first ever EDF World Tag Team Champions, Danny and Biff would win the match but on EDF Wrestling episode 2 Evan would come to the aid of James Blazer as he challenged Danny and Biff for the EDF World Tag Team Championship. O'Shea and Blazer would win the match after Danny hit the cash out on Biff and threw Blazer on top of him. On EDF Showtime Episode 3 O'Shea would team up with Blazer and John Blackrose to defeat the K-On! World Order. 'New-TNA (2011 - Present) Evan O'Shea made his debuted on New-TNA Impact Ep 1 in a match against Arcan. Evan would go on hiatus due to a injury (Kayfabe) suffered at the hands of Arcan. Evan would make his return on New-TNA iMPACT! - Episode 5 where he defeated Jay Lethal, following the match however he would once again be brutally assaulted by Arcan. On New-TNA Xplosion - Episode 4 Evan would team with Michael Tarver in a losing effort against Arcan and Steven Spriter. New-WWE (2012 - Present) Evan would compete at New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble 4 in a champion vs champion match against NAW Intercontinental Champion Biff Andreas, evan would lose that match but latter compete in the New-WWE Royal Rumble entering number 23 and eliminating NAW General Manager Allan Caesar III but would be eliminated by the the rumble winner Zach Starr. Evan would make his second New-WWE appearance at New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble 5 when he sucsesfuly defended his NAW Television Championship against Link. Latter on in the night he would enter number 24 in the New-WWE Royal Rumble and would go on to eliminate long time rival Shawn Dynasty before being eliminated by Biff Andreas. It was announced on February 29th 2012 that Evan had signed a contract with New-WWE and would be on there Smackdown brand. He would make his debut on the 213th episode of Smackdown defeating William Regal, making him tap to his Stripes II submission hold. Over the next few months, Evan would be extremely impressive, leading him to getting a United States Title Shot, where Evan would come out the victor. After this, Evan O'Shea would end up winning the WWE Tag Team Championships with the Number 1 Contender for his US Title and one of O'Shea's major rivals, Lemarcus Carter. Rising Star Wrestling' (2011 - Present) Evan O'Shea made his debut in RSW on the January 12 2011 episode of RSW Webmatch in a match against Mike Angle for the RSW Hardcore championship, Evan would finish Mike off with the Shooting Star Press to win the RSW Hardcore championship. Evan would go on to defend the title against Derek the V Extreme and defeat him within a few minutes. Evan would finally lose the RSW Hardcore Championship to Warden in a 6 man battle royal. On November 1st, 2011 RSW wiped Evan's (As well as everyone else's) RSW Hardcore Championship reigns from the history book. However at Blazer's Halloween Havoc Evan was able to defeat Ethan Tyler, Antonio Romero and Tristian Coger to win his second reign as RSW Hardcore Champion (However the history books counts him as the first champion). It was announced on December 21st of 2011 that the Hardcore championship would scrap the 24/7 rule and would be renamed the "RSW Junior Heavyweight Championship" and that Evan's reign would continue under the new name . Evan is set to defend his newly redifined championship in a six man ladder match against John Blackrosé, Keith Connor, Jason Matthews, Tristan Coger and Kado Kobayashi at NeverEnding Aggression. 'Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation (2011 - Present) Evan is set to appear at WEDF Rasslemania 2 represtenting Ultimate Reckless Wrestling in a 6-man over the top rope battle royal. Evan would go on to win the match eliminating 3 of the competitors in the process. On December 13th, 2011 it was announced that Evan had signed with WEDF. He would make his long-awaited debut as a member of the ECCW brand on March 21, 2012, defeating Heath Slater on Episiode 193 - ECCW. Later that episode, it was revealed that on the following episode O'Shea would compete against Justin Gabriel for the #1 Contendership to the WEDF European Championship. On that episode O'Shea won again, meaning he will face Alex Riley for the European Championship at ECCW Barely Legal. Current Non Vivianverse Leagues Wrestling Heaven' (2012 - Present) It was announced in late August 2012 that Evan had come to agreements with Wrestling Heaven, he is set to debut as a part of the Raw brand. On October 18, 2012, Evan O'Shea made his Wrestling Heaven debut against Evan Bourne and won. 'Wrestling Games Entertainment (2012 - Present) It was announced in early April 2012 that Evan had signed a 4-6 show test contract with Wrestling Games Entertainment. Evan made his debut on WGE Episode 51 - Raw, coming to Evan Bourne's aid after Cody Rhodes assaulted him. On the following Raw, Rhodes was about to assault Justin Gabriel after defeating Gabriel, but then Evan O'Shea's music hit and O'Shea came charging down the ramp where the two traded fists all the way up the ramp to the stage area. Evan eventually got the upper hand, and hit Rhodes with a big punch that plunged Rhodes off the stage down to the floor below. O'Shea was about to dive onto Rhodes, when the Raw General Manager, Teddy Long interrupted Evan O'Shea, and announced a match at Smashing Point 2 between Cody Rhodes and Evan O'Shea. Despite Long's orders for O'Shea to stop, Evan dived off the stage onto Cody Rhodes. On Episode 57 - Raw, Kofi Kingston & Evan O'Shea were defeated in a tag team match by Sheamus & Cody Rhodes. Sometime before the CPV, an agreement came forth that Evan would become a permanent member of the WGE roster. At WGE Smashing Point 2, Evan O'Shea defeated Cody Rhodes. On WGE Episode 60 - Raw, Evan O'Shea lost a Raw Money In The Bank qualifying match to Sheamus. On WGE Episode 71 - Raw, Evan O'Shea answered an open challenge from Drew McIntyre, and went on to defeat McIntyre. On September 19th, 2012 Evan announced over Twitter that he had been granted a release from his contract. Evan would make his WGE return at the 2 year anniversary show, accepting Jeff Hardys open challenge for the WGE United States Championship, however he would come up short in the match, failing to win the championship. World CAW Wrestling (2010 - 2) On June 29, 2010 it was announced that TX3 has signed a contract with WCW. TX3 would beat Cody Rhodes in his debut match with the company. over the next couple of month he would challenge for the WCW World Cruiser-weight Championship coming up short every single time, TX3 even got a shot at the WCW Intercontinental Championship but also came up short in that match after Rick Acid defeated him. At WCW Bad Blood TX3 would finally capture the WCW World Cruiser-weight Championship defeating Stardust after a Hurricane Kick to win the Belt. Evan would hold on to the belt until WCW Starcade where he would lose the championship to The Miz. Evan would go on a hiatus following WCW Starcade but would return months latter at WCW New Year's Revolution attaching Shawn Dynasty before his match for the WCW Intercontinental Championship ultimately costing Shawn his shot at the WCW Intercontinental Championship. Evan would make his in-ring return on Ep 30 of The Main Event defeating Jack Swagger in a singles match, during the match it was announced that Evan would meet Huaduken on the debut episode of WCW Nitro for the WCW Intercontinental Championship, following the match Evan was assaulted by Shawn Dynasty. Evan would continue his feud with Shawn Dynasty going into Souled out where they battled in a last man standing match where Shawn would come out the winner. in the weeks following up to WCW Slamboree Shawn would assault Evan in a WCW parking lot smashing his head through a car window. At WCW Slamboree 2, Evan defeated Shawn in a Steel Cage Match to end Shawn Dynasty's WCW Career. Following this Evan would enter a rivalry with WCW legend Lemarcus Carter. WCW went on hiatus during this feud and it is unknown if it will continue. WCW would return in February of 2012 however without Evan on the official roster signifying his departure from the company. In March of 2012 WCW signed Evan to a brand new contract, Evan returned to WCW on the thirteenth epiosed of Nitro on the "Brother Love Show" complaining about WCW management and would get into a stare down with WCW United States Champion Aj Styles, latter on in the night Evan would attach Styles with a lead pipe cementing Evan's heel turn. At Judgement Day, Evan O'Shea won a brutal hardcore match to win the US Title, and following the match, brutally assaulted AJ Styles. After winning the United States title, Evan O'Shea would continue to be dominant, up until Slamboree, where he would finally meet his match in John Morrison and be forced to use a distraction from his manager Caylen to beat Morrison. After he defeated Morrison, it would be annouced that at the Great American Bash, O'Shea would face Bourne for the US Title, at the GAB, O'Shea would defeat Bourne with help from Austin Aries, however, after the match, John Morrison would attack O'Shea and at Bad Blood they will face off once more for the US Title. Special Appearances CAW Clusterfuck TX3 took part in the CAW Clusterfuck match. He entered at no.8, and lasted 5 minutes, 11 seconds, before being eliminated by The Rage and Waluigi. '''CAWIllision Series [[CAWllision IV|'CAWllision IV']] Evan took palce in the CAWlison 4 battle royal entering at no. 13, and lasted 2 minutes and 18 seconds, eliminating his tag team partner Brent Harvanator and King Mable before being eliminated by Legs Strokeworthy. [[CAWllision 5|'CAWllision 5']] Evan O'Shea , Brent Harvanator & "Cold Blood" Haduken Defeated The Team Of Suicide, Shawn Dynasty And Steven Spriter After Brent Pinned Shawn Dynasty After A FaultLine To Win Team Wake Me Up Before You Go Go The Something CAWful King Of Trios 2011. Jeri-MAX Evan made an appearance on Episode 5 of Jeri-MAX Eastern, where he competed in the main event against Biff Andreas for the Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Championship. Despite being in control for most of the match, Evan was unable to finish Biff off and fell to a Wave of the Future out of nowhere. He would get another shot at the title on Episode 10, where he would defeat reigning champion Sandwich Armdrag for the Light Heavyweight Championship by submission via Stripes II. In the following episodes, Evan would rack up 2 Jeri-Points, defeating both Heel Brent Harvanator and Frostbite Bradleys in back to back Easterns. After his victory over Bradleys, the undefeated monster Bludgeon attacked him from behind, leading Don Bronchitis to book a Light Heavyweight Title match between the two on the following Eastern. Evan would put up a valiant effort against Bludgeon, going as far as getting up immediately after being hit with his finisher. He would then have one last burst of offense against the stunned monster, but ultimately fell after being hit with Bludgeon's finisher, Death By Bludgeoning, one more time. Blazer's Halloween Havoc Event Evan would make a apper Blazer's Halloween Havoc Event in a 4-man Elimination Falls Count Anywhere match for the vacant RSW Hardcore Championship, he would go on to defeat the other 4 competitors (Ethan Tyler, Antonio Romero, and Tristian Coger) to win the vacant RSW Hardcore Championship. Mixed Martial Arts Career O'Shea has always been a long time fan of MMA, he made his intentions known to pursue a career in MMA by debuting at UPF 4, Knocking out Court McGee in the final round. O'Shea has been quoted as saying "Whenever you see me kick someone, it's real, its always been real. Whatever you hear about wrestling, whatever you think, my kicks are real. Ask anyone I have faced and they won't tell you different". Evan has stated that he has an interest in facing: Vladamir Matushenko, Anderson Silva, and fellow pro wrestler and friend, Louden Styles. Defunct/Former Leagues 'Action Star Wrestling' (2011 - 2012) Evan O'Shea made his debut in ASW in a MITB qualifying match against Danger Anthony on Great Impact. Evan won his debut match and was placed in the MITB match at the Survivor Champions. In the MITB match at the ppv, he came close but failed to win the match. After starting a short feud with Cody Rhodes and being named the #1 contender for the ASW Intercontinental Championship, on July 1st, 2012 Evan would announce that following ASW One Night Action he would be departing from ASW. 'Derek's Championship Wrestling League (2010)' TX3 made an appearance on DCWL'S 28th show competing in a 4 man battle royal to win a DCWL Contract however he was eliminated first by El Jefe. TX3 got his revenge however on El Jefe by beating him for the NAW Hardcore Championship on DCWL NAW Hardcore Title Madness 6-27-10. On DCWL NAW Hardcore Title Madness 6-28-10 Defended the NAW Hardcore Championship against James Porter but during the match El Jefe came out and hit the 450 Splash on TX3 to win the title however TX3 would beat El Jefe hours latter to win the title back. On June 29, 2010 it was announced that TX3 has signed a contract with DCWL and had joined Danny's Dynasty and will be facing Ed Kewl at DCWL Never Ending Aggression 2 with Ed Kewl's Career and the NAW Hardcore Championship on the line. At DCWL Never Ending Aggression 2 TX3 successfully defeated Ed kewl ending Kewl's DCWL career and retaining his NAW Hardcore title, but just hours latter he would lost the title to Eminem in a battle royal. TX3 would win a poll to challenge James Porter for the DCWL International Championship at DCWL Battlefield but would be unsuccessful in the match losing to James Porter. Over the course of the weeks leading up to DCWL/WCW Civil war TX3 would defect to WCW and feud with his former partner Johnny Rocker, at The Civil War TX3 would lost to Johnny Rocker in a Last man standing match. Following The Civil War Danny Jackpot informed TX3 that he had complete control over his DCWL Contract and that if he didn’t listen to his orders that he would be fired, effectively turning TX3 face as he would commonly not want to do the things Danny wanted him to do and would apologize for them when he did. On DCWL Show 39 he was attached by the returning Ed Kewl who said he wanted to end TX3. At DCWL Collision Countdown 2 Evan Lost To Ed Kewl and following announced his resignation from DCWL. However in Evan's contract it said he had to wrestle his last match and on May 14th 2011 DerekTheVExtreme(DCWL Commentator) called out Evan O Shea and in heel style challanged to a match at DEC MANIA 2. HellsOnlyChild(URW Commentator) on URW Blood Episode 5 answered yes on Evan's part to DerekTheVExtreme Challange. 'Generic Championship Wrestling (2009 - 2010)' TX3 made his debut in the now defunct CAW league Generic Championship Wrestling there he become the first (and only) Generic Championship Wrestling Fuck My Life Champion by defeating A.D.I.N and Kurt Cobain on a GCW Web match (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3wPDIroVnI) he would defend the title once in a handicap first blood match against the little misses at GCW’s only mega event GCW Free For All (which never aired) where he retained. The company closed its doors after this event. 'New Age Wrestling '(2010 - 2012) TX3 made an appearance at NAW Hardcore Madness 5-01-2010 winning the NAW Hardcore Championship from John Cena but lost it almost seconds latter to The Hardcore Icon. On July 20th, 2010 it was announced that TX3 had signed a New Age Wrestling Contract. Evan (at the time know as TX3) would make his debut on NAW Mayhem Ep 19 losing to Steven Spriter. He would then compete on he first ever NAW Voltage facing Oshujax but again would come up short with Oshujax going over. Over the course of the next coming months Evan would lose all of his main show matches but go on to win the NAW Hardcore Championships 4 more times making him a 7 time champion. Evan would turn on Shawn Dynasty on NAW Voltage Ep 10, revealing his name to be Evan O'Shea (Kayfabe) and disbanding HOD once and for all. Evan would latter be announced as one of the participants in the NAW Television Title gauntlet match along with Shawn Dynasty & Biff Andreas. That match would happen on April 23, 2011 and Evan would go on to pin Biff Andreas to win the NAW Television Championship, his first major title with the company and his first mid-card title in Evans career. Evan would compete at New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble 4 in a champion vs champion match against NAW Intercontinental Champion Biff Andreas, evan would lose that match but latter compete in the New-WWE Royal Rumble entering number 23 and eliminating NAW General Manager Allan Caesar III but would be eliminated by the the rumble winner Zach Starr. On September 23rd, 2011 Evan would break The Crippler's record and become the longest reigning NAW Television Champion up to that point (A feet that he still holds to this day). Evan would make his an appearance at New-WWE/NAW Royal Rumble 5 when he sucsesfuly defended his NAW Television Championship against Link. Latter on in the night he would enter number 24 in the New-WWE Royal Rumble and would go on to eliminate long time rival Shawn Dynasty before being eliminated by Biff Andreas. Evan would defend the NAW Television title in a International challenge in the months leading up to New-WWE/NAW WrestleMania VIII retain the title in each bout, Evan would take on a mystery opponent at New-WWE/NAW WrestleMania VIII which would be revealed to be Nick Cardio Coach, Evan would defeat Nick Cardio Coach to retain the NAW Television Title. Evan's TV title reign would end on June 15th, 2012 (ending at 420 days) following the retirement of the championship in the reboot of NAW. However days latter a dispute within the management of NAW would cause the company to close completely, Evan would latter be signed to Pro Wrestling Revolution, a company created by former members of NAW Management. 'Ultimate Reckless Wrestling '(2010 - 2012) Evan was signed to Ultimate Reckless Wrestling in January of 2010. He would go on to defeat Chris Jericho on the first URW Saturday Night Shock Wave to become the first URW Hardcore Championship. On the first URW Destruction TX3 retained his Hardcore Championship defeating Omega, Immediately following the match Sheamus attached TX3 and challenged him to a Hardcore title match to which TX3 accepted, that match will happen at URW's first CPV World War Z and it will be an Extreme Rules match. TX3 whould go on to defeat Sheamus at World War Z to retain his Hardcore Championship. On Shockwave TX3 put up his Hardcore Championship against newcomer Darren Demonic, prior to the match TX3 was hit by a car and Due to that lost the Hardcore Championship to Darren in a squash match. Following the match it was announced that TX3 Had suffered a severe concussion and he would be sidelined indefinitely and that his career was pretty much over. This would turn out to be false as TX3 would return at URW Champions Hell being reveled as Sheamus's tag team partner for Shamus's Feast or Fired briefcase cash in and would win the URW World Tag Team Championships and turn Heel in the process. On URW Blood TX3 would beat the Big Show to win the URW United States Championship, On URW Shockwave 1 where he would lose the title to Bent Harvanator after being attached by Darren Demonic. TX3 would use his rematch clause on URW Blood Ep 3 but the match would end up being won by Darren Demonic. At URW Homicide TX3 was revealed to be The Hardcore Icons mystery tag team partner and teamed up with him to beat his own partner Sheamus, Effectively joining the Straight Edge Society and winning a second reign as URW World Tag Team Champions. On November 29th 2010 TX3 announced he was dropping the TX3 name and taking up his "Real Name" Evan O'Shea (KeyFabe). On URW Shockwave Ep 4 Evan and Hardcore Icon would successful defend the World Tag Team Titles in a steel cage match against the Sky Bros (Alex & Kyle Sky). On a episode of URW Destruction Evan would successfully defend his IWT Legends Championship against Chris Jericho in a ladder match. Evan would meet his tag team partner The Hardcore Icon on URW ShockWave episode 5 in a losing effort in a second round match in the URW King of Reckoning Tournament. At URW Day Of Reckoning Evan would be forced to team up with long time Indy rival Matt Carlos, due to earlier in the night his partner The Hardcore Icon being viciously assaulted by Cm Punk. Evan would walk out on Matt during their tag title defense against Haduken & Jeff Hardy however Matt would be able to defeat them single handedly and score himself his first URW World Tag Team title reign as well as Evan's third. Evan would lose to matt in a MITB qualifier match to continue their feud, however on January 27th, 2012 URW announced it's closer, ending Evan and Matt's feud and making them the last URW World Tag Team Champions. However Evan would latter announce that he would not deactivate the IWT Legends title and would continue to hold and defend it on his own. 'Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League '(2012) Evan was announced as the owner and on screen president of B.R.A.W.L. on January 29th, 2012. On March 23rd, 2012 it was announced that at BRAWL Golden Uprising, Evan would compete against Dave Dutra in a ladder match. However, this would be the only appearence Evan would make in BRAWL as BRAWL would close following the Young Lions Cup. 'It's Walleh Time '(2010 - 2012) Evan O'Shea is currently a participant in the developmental show Suspect's Lariat Dungeon. In his first match on SLD he faced off against Danny Jackpot with the IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship. Danny would make quick work of him winning via a rollup pin. Evan would last to the final 4 and would receive Caylen Rogers as his pro for the remainder of the competition. This however would not be long as IWT would close down on 3/18/11. However IWT would reopen its doors soon there after and SLD would continue on as planed. At IWT One Night Stand Evans Pro Caylen Rogers would compete in a 4 man battle royal with the rest of the SLD pros in which the winner would get there rookie 2 wins added to there record, Caylen would be eliminated early and the match would go on to be won by Jericho222. Evan once again survived elimination and is headed into the finals against Sub Zero. In the final poll he was the runner up as Sub Zero won the finals. Since then he turned up in IWT King of the Quads. His team was unsuccessful as Matt Eichorn was eliminated last by Black Shawn Dynasty. On IWT Extra 15 Evan would team up with long time friend and Immigrants partner Brent Harvanator to form the team of the UnAmericans to challenge then IWT KO-I Tag Team Champions The Nation (The Rock & Rikisih), Evan & Brent would go on to beat The Nation and win the IWT KO-I Tag Team Championships. IWT, sadly, would end up closing shortly thereafter. 'World Wrestling Society' (2011 - 2012) Evan O'Shea was announced as one of the participants in the reboot of WWS. on WWS'S first event back Wrestlemania, Evan competed in the Money in the Bank Ladder match but came up short in the end as the match was won by Brent Harvanator. Evan would make a few more appearances in WWS before it closed its doors on February 5th, 2011. WWS would return on July 23, 2011 where Evan would not be seen much until WWS Elimnation Chamber where he defeated Sheamus to win a shot at the WWS United States Championship. Evan would meet the WWS United States Champion Primo at WWS Wrestelmania in a steel cage match, Evan would go on to squash Primo and win the title. Evan would drop the title to Suspect at WWS Backlash and following the match would be placed on injury for a broken wrist. Evan would return a few ppvs latter in a match against Primo, Evan would lose in the end but would latter cash in his rematch clause at WWS Hell In A Cell. He would meet then WWS United States champion Suspect in a hell in a cell match, Evan would defeat Suspect to win his second WWS United states title. At the following PPV Evan would lose to Fella McFellerson in a Raw Vs Smackdown match and at the next PPV TLC he would drop the title to Suspect in a TLC match, following this match Evan was drafted to Smackdown. Evan would be apart of the fourth reboot of WWS and would be crowned the new WWs Intercontinental Champion in the process, he would lose the title to CM Punk at WWS Clash Of Championn I: Champions Rumble. Evan would compete against The Artist Formerly Known as Fella at WWS Starcade in a last man standing match but would come up short losing to Fella. World Wrestling Society would close down in mid 2012. New Era Of Sports Entertainment (2011 - 2012) Evan was signed to the Power Land brand of NESE in mid November and made his debut on the first episode with a win in a 4 way match including Dexter Morgan, Saru Hatsharu, & Mike Dawson. On the next episode of power land Evan would team with long time friend Brent Harvanator (forming the team "The Immigrants") to take on the tag team Bad Intentions (Giant Bernard & Karl Anderson) Brent and Evan would win the match after Brent hit a Sit-Down Facebuster on Giant Bernard to score the pinfall. This would lead the team to get a tag team title shot on the next episode of Power land against the tag team champions Kojima Army (Satoshi Kojima & Tiger Shetty), after a hard fought match Evan would score the pinfall over Shetty to score Brent and him the NESE East Tag Team Titles and the teams first gold for the company. Personal Life Evan is of both Irish and Greek decent (being born to an Irish father and a Greek mother), Evan is left handed, and has a AA in Early Childhood Education and teaching credentials allowing him to teach up to the fifth grade. Evan is currently engaged to Christina "Cheerilee" Stevenson, the two met at one of Evan's interdependent shows and soon after starting dating. Evan proposed too her at the end of his panel during the 2012 summer BronyCon. "Cheerilee" (who is a earth pony teacher in the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) is Evans pet name for her which was given to her by her students. On the independents and internationally Evan uses the song "Love me Cheerilee" by The Living Tombstone & Wooden Toaster to pay tribute to his fiancé. Evan is close friends with wrestlers John Blackrose, Brent Harvanator, Louden Styles. James Blazer, Caylen Rogers , Matt Eichorn , Danny Jackpot , Oshujax , The Suspect, Steven Spriter , and Biff Andreas. Growing up Evan’s favorite wrestlers where Shawn Michaels, Dean Malenko, and Chris Jericho and states that being able to work Jericho was a dream come true of his. Evan’s biggest dream growing up was to wrestle in Japan and more specifically at the January 4 Tokyo Dome Show; Evan archived this dream on January 4th 2012 when he and John Blackrosé unsuccessfully challenged for the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. Evan has been known to work stiff in the ring, this is due to his training and love for the Puroresu style of wrestling, Evan has openly admitted the reason he stopped wearing kick pads was because they softened the impact of his kicks. Evan has also stated that, though he has spent most of his career as a tag team wrestler and in some regard prefers working as a tag team wrestler, he enjoys singles competition. In Wrestling Finishing moves *As Evan O’Shea **'The Shea Slayer' (Diving rolling fireman's carry slam)' '(2010 - Present) **'Stripes II '(Cloverleaf) (2011 - Present) **Ganso Bomb (2011 - Present; NESE) *As Andrew Green/TX3 **Miami Massacre (Shooting Star Press) (2009-2010) **TX Takedown (STO) (2010) **Spin Cycle (Leg Hook reverse STO) (2009-2010) *As Ryan Vandal/Ryan O'Shea **Vandal Driver (DDT) (2007 – 2009) **4 Leaf Clover (450 Splash) (2008 – 2009) **Dragon Sleeper (2009) *As Ryan O'Connor **The Lucky Star (SuperKick followed by a standing moonsault) Signature Moves *'Demon Fang' (Drive-By Kick) (2012 - Present) (Move adapted from Caylen Rogers the name) *'Tribute to Rizz' (Vertebreaker) (2012 - Present) *Super Driver (Death Valley Driver)' '(2010 - Present)(Used as a Finisher on the independents and overseas from 2008-2010) *Luxurious Legdrop (Leg drop off the top rope) (Adapted from Rik Luxury) *Curbstomp (Adapted from Adam Thornstowe) *Double stomp off top rope while opponent is hanging in tree of woe (Adapted from Adam Thornstowe) *Sonic RainBoom (Spear off the top rope) (Move adapted from Jody Kristofferson the name) *BlackLace (Fireman's carry gutbuster) (2011 - Present) *MoonSault *Multiple DDT variations *Multiple Kick variations *Cork Screw *Sliced Bread #2 *Step Up Enzuigiri *Standing Moonsault *Running Leg Lariat *Round House Kick Managers *'Caylen Rogers' Wrestlers trained by O'Shea *'Tyler King' Nicknames *'CAW's Hottest Commodity' *'CAW's Fastest Rising Superstar' *'CAW Champion of Champions' *'The REAL Future of CAW' (Stab) *'The Pony Princess '(as a member of CAW S.C.U.M as a parody to Jimmy Jacobs) Allies: *'Universal:' ** John Blackrose (Personal Friend and "The Frontline" partner) (2007 - Present) ** Brent Harvanator (Personal Friend and The UnAmericans/Immigrants? and CAW S.C.U.M? partner) (2011 - Present) ** Biff Andreas (Personal Friend and "20% Cooler" Partner) (2012 - Present) ** Logan Toxin (Personal Friend & "New CAW Industry Standards" Partner") (2006 - 2011) ** Shawn Dynasty ("HellsOnlyDynasty" Partner) (2010) ** James Blazer? (CAW S.C.U.M? partner) (2012 -) ** Louden Styles? (CAW S.C.U.M? partner) (2012 -) * New-WWE: ** Lemarcus Carter (Tag Team Partner) (2012) * IWT: ** Brent Harvanator (Personal Friend & Team Wake Me Up Before You Hawiian/The UnAmericans Partner) (2011 - Present) ** "Cold Blood" Haduken (Team Wake Me Up Before You Hawiian Partner) (2011) ** Matt Eichorn (Team Wake Me Up Before You Hawiian Partner) (2011) *'NESE:' ** Brent Harvanator (Friend and The Immigrants Partner) (2011 - Present) *'CAWlission Series:' ** Brent Harvanator (Personal Friend & Team Wake Me Up Before You Go Go Partner) (2011) ** "Cold Blood" Haduken (Team Wake Me Up Before You Go Go Partner) (2011) * WCW: ** Caylen Rogers (Personal Friend & Manger) (2012 - Present) *'DCWL:' **Danny Jackpot (Personal friend and "Danny's Dynasty" Partner) (2010) **Johnny Rocker ("Danny's Dynasty" Partner) (2010) *'URW:' **John Black (John Blackrose) (Personal Friend and "Black X" partner) (2010) **Sheamus (Tag Team Partner) (2010) **Hardcore Icon/Logan Toxin (Personal Friend & "New CAW Industry Standards/Straight Edge Society" Partner") (2010 - 2011) **CM Punk ("Straight Edge Society" Partner") (2010 - 2011) **Luke Gallows ("Straight Edge Society" Partner") (2010 - 2011) ** Lorenzo Blade ("Straight Edge Society" Partner") (2010 - 2011) **Matt Carlos (Tag Team Partner) (2011 - 2012) Enemies/Feuds: *'Universal:' **Lemarcus Carter *'New-WWE' **Biff Andreas (New-WWE Hell in a Cell 4 - New-WWE Survivor Series 3) **Lemarcus Carter (New-WWE Survivor Series 3 - Present) *'New-TNA:' **Arcan (Company start - Present) *'WCW:' **Stardust (2010) **The Miz (2010) **Haduken (2011) **Shawn Dynasty (2011) **Lemarcus Carter (2011) **"The Family" (2011) **Aj Styles (2012) **John Morrison (2012 - Present) **Evan Bourne (2012 - Present) *'WEDF:' **Alex Riley (2012) *'WGE:' **Cody Rhodes (2012) *'ASW:' **Cody Rhodes (2011 - 2012) **James Blazer (2012) *'DCWL:' **Ed Kewl (2010) **Johnny Rocker (2010) **Derek The V Extreme (2010 - 2011) *'NAW:' **Biff Andreas (2011) **Austin Aries (2012) *'URW:' **Sheamus (2010) **Hardcore Icon/Logan Toxin (2010) **Jeff Hardy (2011 **Haduken (2011) **Matt Carlos (2011 - 2012) Known Relatives: * Richard O'Shea (Ring Name: Rik Luxury) (Older Brother, age 29) * Alexander Green (Ring Name: Lex Luxury, Michael Greengrich) (Younger Brother, age 21 Entrance Themes: * Hey Man Nice Shot ~ Filter (Used on the Independents/Internationally, 2007-2008) * Trip Like I Do ~ Filter (Used while teaming with Logan Toxin as "The Vandals" 2009-2010) * Trip Like I Do ~ Filter (Used on the Independents/Internationally, 2008) * Dont Say Lazy ~ After School Tea Time (Used on the Independents/Internationally, 2009) * Super Driver ~ Hirano Aya (Used on the Independents/Internationally, 2010 - 2012) *''F.C.P.R.E.M.I.X. ~ The Fall Of Troy (2009)'' *Everyday Combat ~ Lostprophets (2009 -2010) *They Said A Storm Was Coming ~ Jamies Elsewhere (2010) *''Rawkfist ~ Thousand Foot Krutch (2010)'' *Epic ~ Faith No More (Used on the Independents/Internationally, 2008 -2010) *'The Feel Good Drag ~ Anberlin' (2010 - Present) *''Life is beautiful ~ Sixx AM (2011 - 2012)'' *Wake Me Up Before U GoGo ~ WAM! (2010 - 2012) *Somebody is Watching Me - Rockwell (2011) *Kibou no Kakera ~ Nana Kitade (Used on the Independents/Internationally, 2008 - 2009, 2011 - 2012) *Super Driver ~ Hirano Aya (Used on the Independents/Internationally, 2009 - 2011) *''Tomoyasu Hotei ~ IMMIGRANT SONG (Used while teaming with Brent Harvanator as The UnAmericans/Immigrants, 2011 - Present)'' *''Mr. Highway's Thinking About The End ~ A Day To Remember (2012)'' *''Prelude 12/21 ~ AFI (2012)'' *Love me Cheerilee ~ The Living Tombstone & Wooden Toaster (Used on the Independents/Internationally, 2012 - Present) *''Becoming Popular ~ The Living Tombstone (O'Shea Remix)(Used on the Independents/Internationally, 2012 - Present)'' * "Dirty Angel" by Voodoo Johnson (Theme as a member of CAW S.C.U.M) Championships and accomplishments Computer Generated Wrestling *CGW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 Time, Only) Generic Championship Wrestling *GCW Fuck My Life Championship (1 Time Only) Elite Dynasty Federation *'EDF World Tag Team Championships (1 Time & Current W/ James Blazer)' Its Walleh Time *IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (8 times) *IWT Legends Tag Team Championship (2 times)- with Matt Eichorn(1), and Brent Harvanator (1) *IWT Legends Championship (1 Time) * IWT KO-I Tag Team Championship (1 time & Last) - with Brent Harvanator *Third IWT Undercard Triple Crown Champion Jeri-MAX *Jeri-MAX Light Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) New-WWE *New-WWE United States Championship (1 Time) * New-WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 Time; Current) *New-WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) w/ Lemarcus Carter New Age Wrestling *NAW Hardcore Championship (8 Times) *NAW Extreme Championship (1 Time) *NAW Television Championship (1 Time, & Last) New Era Of Sports Entertainment *NESE East Tag Team Championship (1 Time) - with Brent Harvanator (1) Rising Star Wrestling: *RSW Hardcore Championship (2 Times) 1 *[[RSW Junior Heavyweight Championship|'RSW Junior Heavyweight Championship']]' ' (1 Time, Current) Ultimate Reckless Wrestling ' *URW Hardcore Championship (1 Time) *URW World Tag Team Championships (3 times & Last) - with Matt Carlos (1) (Last), Hardcore Icon (1) and Sheamus (1) *URW United States Championship (1 Time) *URW Feast Or Fired Sacrifice Championship Briefcase Holder (Season 1) *IWT Legends Championship (1 Time) [[World CAW Wrestling|'World Caw Wrestling ''']] *WCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 Time) *WCW United States Championship (1 time; Current)' '''World Wrestling Society' *WWS United States Championship (3 Times) *WWS Intercontinental Championship (1 Time) Other Accomplishments *CAW World Wide Internet Championship (1 Time) *Something CAWful King Of Trios 2011 Winner - with Brent Harvanator & Haduken 2 *The Vivianverse ranked him #'49' of the best 50 singles wrestlers in The Vivianverse Top 50 in July 2011. *The Vivianverse ranked him #46 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in The Vivianverse Top 50 in December 2011. *The Vivianverse ranked him #21 of the best 50 singles wrestlers in The Vivianverse Top 50 in July 2012. 'Awards and Other Accomplishments' 1 Evan's first reign as RSW Hardcore Champion was wiped from the record books along with others. soon his second reign would include the title being renamed the RSW Jr. Heavyweight Championship. 2 While the 2011 Something CAWful King Of Trios never officaly happened it was announced over the commentary for CAWllision 5 that with Team Wake Me Up Before You Go Go's victory at the event they where the winners of the 2011 Something CAWful King Of Trios, this however was never made official by the event owners. Trivia *Evan has admitted that he has two main fears: **The first one being a fear of heights, he claims that the adrenalin rush he gets in his matches helps him overcome this for a bit but during normal life he is deathly afraid of heights. **The second one is a fear of operating a car, Evan claims that the death of a close friend caused him to be afraid of getting behind the wheel (even though he is a licensed driver and can operate a car) *Evan has had a hand in the training of several people in the CAW world, including the likes of: **Emily O'Shea **Michael Greengrich **Tyler King *Evan is a fan of Japanese anime and has stated Cardcaptor Sakura and Panty and Stocking as his favorite Animes (Going as far as to name his finisher after one of the characters weapons). Evan is also an avid gamer and has stated that he still plays Pokémon even though he is a grown adult. Evan is a open "Brony" (or a fan of the TV show My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) and has worn shirts labeled "Brony" and "20% Cooler" as well as shirts with characters from the show during appearances on the independents and internationally, he has stated that his favorite ponies are Fluttershy, Trixie, and Cherilee. *Evan has two tattoos both on the lower part of his legs, the first is a Hylian shield on his lower right leg and the other one is a image of both of Sakura Kinomoto staffs crossed on his lower left leg, both are normally covered by his knee pads except during his face run in Aniholic Championship Wrestling where he wore shorter kneepads too show them off to go along with his gimmick there. *Excluding main stream CAW wrestling Evan has won over 39 different championships, (29 on the American independents, 2 in Japan, 5 in Mexico, and 3 in Porto Rico of those championships where tag team championships). *Evan currently is co owner and promoter of independent promotion Aniholic Championship Wrestling, a comedy wrestling promotion that mixes anime with real life wrestling, however in 2011 the promotion took a slightly more serious approach, bringing in big name indie starts to portray their real wrestling gimmick instead of playing an anime character. *Evan is currently in possession of the IWT Legends title, NAW Television title, and one half of both the URW World Tag Team and the original IWT KOI Tag Team titles (due to new versions being used when the company was rebooted) do to the companies giving them to him since he was the last champ of all the titles listed above. *Evan has had several gimmicks over the course of his career, some of the other gimmicks Evan has portrayed include: **"Ryan Vandal": An egotistical, jersyboy wannabe, Evan did this gimmick on the indies while teaming with Logan Vandal (Logan Toxin) **"Ryan O'Connor": An over obsessed "Weaboo", Evan played this gimmick during his first run in CHIKARA, and still plays it for comedy wrestling promotions. **"Eric O'Ryan": A parody of your average ROH Spot monkey,Evan played this gimmick on and off in CHIKARA and several other comedy wrestling promotions. **"The Pony Princess" Evan O'Shea: While originally a inside joke between friends, on top of just being a nickname at one point, Evan started using this gimmick when he returned to PWG in February 2013 from a career threatening neck injury (kayfabe) at the hands of Kevin Steen, under this gimmick Evan plays a psychotic individual, talking to himself, being very twitchy, and talking to a stuffed version of the character Sweetie Belle (even going as far as it being announced as his manger), the gimmick it's self is not only a parody of Jimmy Jacobs "Zombie Princess" gimmick, but of the psychos commonly seen in psychological horror movies (like The Shinning). *Evan has also stated he has a different attitude in his gimmick when it comes to being a face/heel on the indys and a face/heel on the majors: **Face Indy: Evan portrays a more fun loving character on the indies, he normally works cartoon/anime/video game/ECT; references into his gimmick, his entrance normally has him yelling out some sort of reference to a show he enjoys (for example yelling out "Dear Princess Celestia" as he comes out of the curtain). Evans attires are also much more elaborate and colorful, often working in designs based on characters from the media (such as his FlutterShy attire) Evan also wears boxing boots and covers compared too the boots he wears on the majors, he does this do to boxing boots being lighter and giving him better movement which works with how he works on the indys. **Face Major: Evan plays a more serious character on the majors (based around one of his idols Dean Malenko) while he is still seen as a fun loving guy, making references in his promos. His attires are a lot more simple, with basic designs in bright colors, he also wears boots. **Heel Indy: On the indies Evan plays a more crazy character when it comes to a heel, blaming the audience for his losses and misfortunes, though for some companies he plays his heel persona that you see on the majors, his attires are much darker and are normally based off villains (such as his Nightmare Moon Attire). **Heel Major: Evan plays a egotistical heel on the majors, looking out for numero uno over everything else and blaming companies for holding him back, his attires are similar to his face ones but much darker in character, Evan also tries to stay away from spotty moves such as dives as those tend to be more face oriented. Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:IWT Category:2011 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2011 December Vivianverse Top 50 Category:RSW Category:WCW Category:URW Category:NAW Category:New-TNA Category:ASW Category:NESE Category:Commentator Category:B.R.A.W.L. Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Smackdown Category:WWS Category:WEDF Category:WGE Category:BATTLE PRO Category:Bronys Category:2012 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:EDF Category:Trainers Category:Wrestling Heaven